


New Configurations

by fall_into_life



Series: Canon Diverted, Crisis Averted [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake wants Yang but can't have her. Weiss and Ruby are there to help.This piece could theoretically be read without the others in the series.





	New Configurations

Blake walks into the dorm, and the first thing that hits her is the smell of sex.

Generally, she tries not to have her sessions with Weiss in the public areas. There are undertones to just about everything they do, but anything active and they move to Blake’s room, or on rare occasion Weiss’. She knows Ruby and Weiss don’t do anything in the common area either, which would tell Blake it was Yang even if she couldn’t scent her.

The other scent, however, isn’t Weiss. It’s Emerald. And it’s strong. If Blake had to guess, she’d say that Yang pleasured Emerald on the couch, and there weren’t any clothes involved.

She scurries into her room, but their blended scents are already in her nostrils, and her door only keeps out sight and sound, not scent. Blake’s halfway to her incense collection - bought for exactly this purpose - before she pauses, trying to think through the throbbing between her legs. 

Weiss has been telling her to call on others more often, to stop trying to handle things all on her own. The entire team has, but Blake can’t have Yang around her right now. If she sees Yang, she’ll rush into something that will tangle her head up later. But Weiss… yes.

She types out a message asking Weiss to come to her room, and cracks a window. It’s starting to get cooler out, but it’s not yet so cold she can’t let her room air out a little. She won’t get full relief without lighting incense and meditating (or a few orgasms, the back of her mind helpfully informs her), but this way she can keep her head on straight until Weiss gets back to her.

It’s only another minute before Weiss responds: _’With or without Ruby?’_

Blake’s eyes flick to the side as she thinks. She and Ruby haven’t been very physical; Ruby only recently hit her majority, and everyone had been united in not touching her until she turned eighteen. Once she did, she and Weiss locked themselves in Ruby’s room for an entire day, but there hasn’t been much time since then for she and Blake to explore. Blake isn’t opposed, even when she’s not desperately turned on from trying not to imagine her gorgeous partner naked and panting-- Blake growls, and texts Weiss back to bring Ruby. She lays down on her bed, closing her eyes.

Weiss walks in with only a cursory knock, Ruby trailing along behind her. Weiss stops once she’s fully in the room, eyes moving down Blake’s body, then back up. “Ruby, lock the door.”

Ruby does as she’s told for once in her life, giving Blake a curious look but otherwise not speaking. Some time in the past two years, she learned a few things about when not to ask questions. Blake appreciates this immensely.

“It’s the common room isn’t it,” Weiss says, in a tone that makes it clear she knows it is. Blake nods, scrubbing her hands over her face. She’s not even attracted to Emerald, but she wants Yang so badly. “Alright. What do you need?”

Blake sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her mouth is dry, and she has to swallow twice before she can speak. “Let me please you.”

Ruby’s eyes go wide, but Weiss just walks over to the bed, her legs spreading Blake’s. Her hand lands on the back of Blake’s neck, cold and calloused and familiar. The usual desire to take control rears up, and Blake shrugs it off, choosing to trust Weiss. The impulse slides out of her mind, and she relaxes into Weiss’ hold.

“Use your hands,” Weiss instructs. “Go slowly, and I don’t want you thinking about Yang and _Sustrai_ while you do it.” Weiss’ lip curls when she mentions Emerald. Blake doesn’t know if Weiss has a specific problem with Emerald or if she’s just jealous, and her head is too scrambled to give it much thought.

Blake pushes up the front of Weiss’ blouse, resting her cheek against the other girl’s stomach. Today Weiss has on civilian clothes, a simple blouse and skirt combination in her usual colors. Ruby, who has cautiously stepped behind her partner, has on a t-shirt and jeans that would be distracting if Blake had a spare thought to appreciate them.

“You know where I want you, Ruby,” Weiss murmurs, her other hand coming up to tangle in Ruby’s hair.

Blake starts to unbutton Weiss’ blouse, glancing up for permission. She gets hungry looks from blue eyes and grey alike, and sparks dance down her spine. Weiss’ top hits the ground in record time, and Blake traces her ribs with blunted nails.

Ruby’s hands take Blake’s, lifting them up to Weiss’ breasts, and together they explore their shared lover. It’s different with a third person involved, with another set of hands guiding and learning from hers. Weiss’ hips start to move forward in a way Blake’s never seen, and she realizes it’s Ruby’s doing, Ruby’s body pressing against Weiss’.

Weiss’ skirt comes off, followed shortly by her panties, and Blake doesn’t know who did it, if it was her or Ruby or Weiss herself. It doesn’t matter. It’s her fingers pressing into slick heat, her name Weiss murmurs in quiet pleasure--

“You look beautiful like that.”

\--And it’s Ruby’s voice urging her on.

Blake lets out a soft noise, head jerking up to meet steady grey eyes. Ruby’s mouth presses to Weiss’ shoulder, her hands on Weiss’ hips. She’s still fully clothed, body flush against Weiss’ naked form.

“Keep going,” Ruby says, nosing along Weiss’ neck. “Make her feel good.”

Blake shivers, and does as she’s told.

When it’s just Blake and Weiss, their sessions are quiet, punctuated only by Weiss’ low commands and the occasional soft sound of pleasure. She’s never heard Weiss and Ruby, but knows all too well that Weiss and Yang are loud together, whether they’re having sex or fighting. Now, with both of them touching her, with Blake inside her and Ruby’s hands roaming, Weiss finds a middle ground: louder than Blake has known her to be, but hardly enough to travel outside of the room.

Cold fingers grip her neck harder, and Blake moves with more purpose, breathing hard against Weiss’ stomach. She swipes her thumb across Weiss’ clit once, twice, before Weiss cries out. She shudders between them, her grip going slack, and Ruby braces herself to take Weiss’ weight.

She’s beautiful. Weiss is always beautiful, but there’s something striking about the way she pants, wrecked and leaning back against one of her lovers, with the other still buried inside her. She swallows, tongue darting out to wet her lips, and ice-blue eyes crack open to meet Blake’s.

“Good?” Ruby asks, lips pressed against Weiss’ cheek and one hand running down her side soothingly.

Weiss nods, her thumb stroking Blake’s neck affectionately. “Very.” Satisfaction, warm and heady, blooms in Blake’s chest.

Weiss lets go of Blake, leaning over to grab a pillow and drop it on the floor.

“Kneel there,” Weiss orders, eyes flicking to the spot in question.

The familiar urge to rebel, to take control, rises. Blake, once again, shuts it down. She slides off of the bed, and down onto the pillow. Her mind goes quiet again.

“I want Blake to watch us,” Weiss tells Ruby, sitting down on Blake’s bed. Ruby nods before Blake can even process the words, and Weiss continues, “And I want your mouth.”

“Always,” Ruby murmurs.

The two of them move fully onto the bed, Weiss on her back and Ruby settling on top of her. Like Yang, Ruby hit a growth spurt in their second year, and she’s larger than Weiss in every way now: from width to height to proportions. There’s still no question who is in control, regardless of size or positioning; Weiss guides her with firm hands and surety in her voice.

Blake watches as Ruby’s mouth travels from Weiss’ jaw to her neck, from her breasts to her ribs. Weiss hums out approval, stroking her fingers through Ruby’s hair and even laughing when Ruby playfully bites at her hip.

“You’re ridiculous,” Weiss informs her, smiling fondly.

“You like me this way.”

Weiss doesn’t deny it.

When Ruby’s mouth moves between Weiss’ legs, the playfulness fades into intensity, into Ruby’s satisfied humming and Weiss’ near-whines. Heat pulses between Blake’s legs as she watches Ruby’s fingers dig into Weiss’ thighs, watches both Weiss’ hands descend onto Ruby’s head. Ruby _growls_ and digs in harder. A thin cry issues from Weiss’ throat, her back arched.

Blake _wants_.

She can smell Weiss’ arousal, feels as though she’s soaked in it, drowning in the scent of Weiss’ pleasure. Licking her lips only brings a faint reminder of the taste of Weiss’ skin, and she finds herself wanting to kiss Ruby, to share that taste between them. She wants to be where Ruby is, tongue delving inside Weiss for the deeper taste.

Weiss calls Ruby’s name, pulling the other girl out from between her legs with a dazed look. Ruby smiles, moving up for a kiss. Blake wouldn’t have thought Weiss would approve of being kissed after being pleasured that way, but Weiss relaxes into it, leaning back and pulling Ruby with her.

“Come here, Blake.”

Blake rises, a little unsteady, and slides into bed next to them. Ruby cups her cheek affectionately, and Weiss frees an arm to pull Blake into her side. Blake sinks into the two of them, unable to contain a smile.

“Ruby, do you want…?” It has the feeling of a question that has been asked and answered many times, that Weiss is fairly sure she knows the response to, but is asking anyway.

Ruby shakes her head, sliding off of Weiss to lay on her other side. Weiss’ eyes flick to Blake, who likewise shakes her head.

Weiss huffs out a laugh. “I’m hardly going to complain about being spoiled. Did you get what you need, Blake?”

There’s still arousal pulling at her, but it’s lighter, less urgent. She nods, wrapping an arm around Weiss’ waist. Ruby catches her eyes, and Blake flushes at the memory of Ruby praising her, but it’s all manageable. Pleasant, instead of distressing.

The three of them don’t stay in bed long - there’s always something to do, some scrap of homework or practice bout to fight - but it’s long enough for Blake’s arousal to bleed into companionable warmth, satisfaction in a job well done.

When clothes and hair have been put into order, they both kiss her goodbye: Weiss quick and firm, Ruby shy and lingering. Blake watches them leave, fondness suffusing her, and retreats into her room to meditate. It’s enough.


End file.
